


As My Lady Commands

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: (well first 'I love you'), Cute, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm playing Lyn's story again and got Feelings, Introspection, Kent gets over his servile feelings, Love Confessions, Realization, Sain is himself, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Blast these damn rules. The very rules by which he lived his life now denied him the one thing which he wanted most of all. How are those rules just? Is love subject to such regulations?Now I sound like Sain. Who wrote these damned rules!?His back straightened immediately, eyes wide with realization.Who wrote the rules? What rules? Who ever said there was a rule that a knight could not be with his lady!?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write about Kent realizing that really...what's stopping him from being with Lyn? It's only himself. This is sappy and unproofread.

Kent was in a position that most men could only dream of; a beautiful, intelligent noblewoman wanted him to share his life with her. Anyone in their right mind would jump at the chance, especially with Lady Lyndis.

Yet he agonized.

On the campaign against Nergal, being more than her vassal had been easy. They could die any day, so to hesitate to hold her then was foolhardy. His Lady had been a light in the darkness, the force that drove him forward each and every battle. The idea of returning to her arms was the sweetest reward he could fathom.

But that was then and this was now.

When they returned to Castle Caelin after all was said and done, their differences in status had become heavily apparent to him once more. She had her duties as the lady of the castle, and he had duties as the knight commander. He in his place and her in hers.

That shift in power was lost on her, who treated him as she had before. Stolen kisses when all eyes were averted, a brush of hands as they walked by each other. It was him who insisted they remain so secretive, and she obliged, but he could not deny her those small things. However small they were, his guilt was monumental.

Lord Hausen was not long in this world, and Kent was betraying his lord by courting his granddaughter. He was only a lowly knight, not worthy to dare lay a hand on her. But his feelings were unwavering.

He loved Lady Lyndis. There was no way around it, no way to hide it. Though they kept their displays of physical affection away from the public, he could deduce that their love was no secret to those close to them. Even the ailing Hausen gave him knowing smiles when Lady Lyndis’ back was turned.

These conflicting emotions were what lead him to sit on his bed in his and Sain’s shared quarters (he refused the accommodations of his elevated rank, stating that he could better lead if he lived as his men did), head dropped so low it was nearly in-between his knees. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing his bangs away for them to fall in front of his face again.

_She is my lady. It is my duty to guard and protect her--- but also to obey her every word. What if that means leaving her behind? What if that command is to remove myself from her sight permanently? Could I leave if she bid me?_

He said, sitting up and leaning so far back his head thumped against the wall.

_Surely I could not. If I cannot, then how can I call myself her steward? How could I stand beside her as a knight of Caelin?_

Blast these damn rules. The very rules by which he lived his life now denied him the one thing which he wanted most of all. How are those rules just? Is love subject to such regulations?

_Now I sound like Sain. Who wrote these damned rules!?_

His back straightened immediately, eyes wide with realization.

_Who wrote the rules? What rules? Who ever said there was a rule that a knight could not be with his lady!?_

There was social stigma, but there was scandal around Lady Lyndis (a girl of Sacaen and Lycian blood) for simply existing, so what more could their words do? He used his tongue and his sword to protect her and that would not change if they were open about their relationship or not. He stood up, more confident and assured than he’d ever been.

_My hesitation has been hurting whom I wanted most to protect. No knight lets his lady suffer so._

He stepped out of his chamber, brushing past Sain and totally ignoring his greeting. His partner watched him go with an open mouth and surprised eyes (Kent took pleasure in the brief reversal of roles).

It was around that time that Lady Lyndis could be found in the training grounds, hacking away at her invisible frustrations with her sword. The thought of her spurred him until his determined footsteps became running, and his chest tightened with exertion but he pressed on. The field was not so far from the knight’s quarters but each time Lady Lyndis’ visage came to mind he gained speed.

When he reached his destination his breathing was heavy and his face flushed. Lady Lyndis turned to him and the surprise on her face then was lovelier to him than a painting by a master.

“M-Milady!”

“Kent?” she placed her training sword down, taking a step towards him, “Did you run here? Why?”

He huffed, trying to regain his breath, “I have...something...to tell you...”

“Wait until you've calmed down-”

“No! Pl...Please listen!”

That was the first time he’d so strongly gone against her, and she obliged him, quieting.

“I have...caused you...sorrow because of... my shortcomings and worries.”

She took another step forward, placing a hand on his arm in an attempt to steady his heaving chest. He did not know if his shortness of breath was from the running or the exhilaration of his confession, but he no longer cared.

“Milady...no, Lyndis...” he breathed in deeply, standing up straight. Her hand didn't move and he placed his over hers, “I love you. You have my deepest apologies for any grief I have caused you.”

“Kent...” her voice wavered with emotion but it did nothing to dampen the wide smile on her pink, inviting lips, “I knew you had it in you. All I had to do was wait.”

“I made you wait far too long...” He moved his hands down to her waist and she drew in closer, laying her head on his broad chest, “Am I remiss in thinking I do not need beg your forgiveness any further?”

“You are correct. Just continue to hold me and all will be well.”

He obeyed, as a knight must to his lady, but he did ask that she tilt her head up. Curious, she did so, and was surprised to feel him loosen his grip and lean down to kiss her softly.

It was a kiss full of the inexperience of both parties, but that same newness meant that no kiss they'd have would ever compare. When they pulled away they both had warm cheeks and even warmer smiles.

“What has brought about this sudden change of heart? Any number of people could have come by,” her admonishment was teasing, as anyone could tell by her expression how little she cared.

He shook his head fondly at himself of ten minutes ago, “I realized that what we have is...far more precious than the opinion of others. It will take me awhile to fully adjust to this maverick attitude, but...” he paused, looking down at her lovingly, “You are beyond worth it.”

“My my,” she tutted, still looking content, “If Sain could hear such sweet words from your mouth you would never hear the end of it.”

“And he shall not, milady.”

The happy couple turned to find an all-too-pleased Sain leaning against a pillar, arms folded and legs crossed over each other, “I had my suspicions, but to have them confirmed so grandly!”

“Sain...” Kent warned him, raising an eyebrow.

“No need to worry, my bosom companion! I won't run my mouth until I’m given full permission.”

“Which you shall never-”

“I’ll let you know.”

Sain and Lyndis both reveled in Kent’s look of surprise. Laughing, Sain saluted her theatrically, “I’ll wait for your command, my lady! Don’t give my partner here a heart attack!”

Ignoring Kent’s cries of “ _Hold!_ ” Sain trotted off, and his laughter echoed behind him.

Kent grumbled under his breath about _shamelessness_ and _loud mouths_ until he felt Lyndis’ hand on his cheek, drawing his gaze back to her.

“Let him have his fun. You said it yourself, what we have is far more precious than any other person's opinion.”

“I believe I remember saying it would take me awhile to adjust as well.”

Their eyes met and after a beat of silence they shared a giggle between them. Acting on impulse, she leaned up to kiss him again, a gesture he returned.

“Being able to do that freely now will be one of my greatest joys...” he said reverently, running his knuckles down her cheek. She caught his hand, holding it against her face.

“Being given leave to tease you will be one of mine.”

The way he smiled at her was soft and adoring, “I’m a poor strategist, leaving myself defenseless like that.”

“Well, we’ll have plenty of time to practice your skills,” she said, kissing his chin. The flush on his cheek had been constant since he arrived and it only intensified each time time she kissed him.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

She looped a finger through his belt loop, tugging him in the direction she started walking, “While I’m grateful for no more secrets, I do not wish to share _all_ of our activities. Come, join me in the garden.”

Kent smiled, grabbing her hand and letting her lead him away.

“As my lady commands.”•

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get them in character?


End file.
